


Coats Of Blood

by GiveMeMoreShips



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveMeMoreShips/pseuds/GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Lelouch's inner turmoil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coats Of Blood

Euphy, Shirley and Rolo, their blood is on my hands. My filthy vile hands; so long ago stained red. Layers and layers like an onion, coated in thick red blood.

I claw at one hand with the other, my blunt jaggered nails scrape across the flesh, repeatedly. Eventually a pink tinged rash sweeps across my palm. This is not enough.

I begin to drag both palms over the outside wall near me. The rough bricks threaten to forever embed my nails. Again. Again. And again I drag my hands downwards. The friction is breaking my skin, my nails are chipped and pain soothes my self-hatred. Blood oozes from the damaged flesh. It however does not satisfy me.

I clench my aching hands as the stars light my way. With anger , I punch the wall, again, and again until my knuckles throb, again, and again until my skin wears off , again as my blood comes out faster, again causing my knuckles to burst and again until my hands are coated red

I stare at my hands, hot salty tears fall into my palms. It is silent except for the heavy drops of my own blood.

I cannot wait for my heart to coat my body in blood with the Zero Requiem.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I thought of after rewatching Euphemia's death, I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
